


Vivid Memories

by OKami_hu, TheDragonPrince



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, M/M, Sibling Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKami_hu/pseuds/OKami_hu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonPrince/pseuds/TheDragonPrince
Summary: A teleport glitch flings Hanzo into the past, where he faces the fondest part of his youth and gains a new understanding while stubbornly trying to resist the temptation to change it all... with mixed results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the feels. Stuff is unbeta'd; if you see a mistake, for the love of the gods, point it out. Beta offers for upcoming stuff will be rewarded with endless gratitude and possibly goodies.

Hanzo knew something was wrong the moment the teleporter sucked him in. He hated the feeling with passion, but this was a lot worse. Normally, it felt like falling, but right now, he was falling and spinning, AND getting tossed from one side to another, if there were sides at all- He gritted his teeth and prepared for the worst, like coming out with his limbs pasted on in reverse order, or without limbs, even. He’d have prefered the latter.

Instead, the infernal device spat him out to the street and Hanzo immediately leaned against the nearest wall, taking in air in large gulps, trying to keep his meager lunch down. He was not going through this again, he’d rather carry Lúcio on his back for speed boosts but no more teleporters. He was so done. 

His knees bucked and Hanzo lowered himself to the ground, still trying to fight off the nausea. The others weren’t in that much trouble, Talon just decided to harass a local company, nothing major… He took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air of Hanamura, the scent of the _sakura_ trees-

 _Sakura_ only blooms in the spring.

Hanzo’s eyes snapped open. Something was definitely wrong. The place was right - corner of the arcade, he knew these streets like the back of his hand - but the late autumn chill was gone. This was bright mid-spring with a balmy breeze and glittering sunlight just like- when he and Genji were kids. The memory brought a sharp pain and a bittersweet taste with. Life was so much simpler back then… and Genji was still- intact.

He couldn’t give in to reminiscing though. He had to figure out what happened. Hanzo tested his legs and they seemed to be able to hold his weight, so he began to struggle up. 

Sounds from inside the arcade leaked out into the streets. The beeping of machines, the clinking of coins, the sounds of prize winning alarms going off and of course the cheers of children. It was a typical Saturday afternoon in the Hanamura district. One of the children inside was sixteen year old Genji, glued to his favorite pinball machine. There was a line behind him but no one dared bother him. He'd been flinging the same ball back and forth for nearly forty five minutes now, though it was only ten before the crowd started gathering. His face was scrunched in concentration, tongue poking out of his mouth, eyes following the ball’s every move; he was going to do it. He was going to beat the high score and finally bring home that dragon plush to his brother. Then-well then, he'd have to be nice to him. Just as he was a mere hundred points away however, the building shook and a bright light from outside burst in. Genji faltered and the ball slipped past the paddles. Genji looked up in disbelief. 

"What the fuck?!" Quickly he ran outside, followed by his entourage only to see a man struggling to stand. Genji blinked, staring at the man before him. He looked… he looked like his father but clearly wasn't. He stepped forward. "H-Hey mister, are you okay?"

“Fine, fine, no need to panic,” Hanzo held up one hand, shaking his head as the - hopefully - final wave of dizziness made it swim. “Just got a little disoriented. Sorry for startling-”

He looked up and the blood froze in his veins.

“-you…”

He could have recognized that face anywhere, any time. The ridiculous bright green hair. The inquisitive, playfully sparkling eyes. The soft features just starting to merge into a more angular shape, already carrying the promise of beauty.

 _He probably still doesn’t have the tattoo_ , Hanzo wondered idly, leaning back against the wall, legs threatening to give out again. The boy staring at him was Genji. He knew it. But Genji was slain at the age of twenty-five, by his brother’s hands and got rebuilt as a cyborg to work with Overwatch… What was this madness?

 _Tracer_ , his mind supplied helpfully. _Time travel. Glitches in the system_.

“Excuse me, b-but- Are you- Shimada Genji…?” Hanzo heard himself ask and part of him hoped for a negative answer.

Genji's brows shot up. The stranger knew his name. It wasn't uncommon of course, he was from a quite well known family but, something about this seemed- wrong. He thought about lying. Telling the stranger he was just some commoner’s kid enjoying his day off classes. But...what if he did know his family. He'd be scolded instantly. Shit.

"Who's asking," he snapped, folding his arms across his chest and taking on his most intimidating stance. Maybe if he puffed himself up enough the stranger would just leave.

Hanzo finally stood upright and took a deep bow. “I apologize for not giving my name. I’m a- friend to the Shimada family and I have some business with them. I was asking because- you look a lot like Shimada-sama.”

‘Sama’ was the honorific reserved for their mother, while she was alive. Genji indeed took after her, while Hanzo resembled their father.

"M-My moth--" the boy stammered before straightening out and bowing to the strange man. "I humbly apologise, Sir. Please forgive me, yes, I am Shimada Genji."

He straightened himself out and looked him over. That tattoo… it looked so much like the ones his family had. He must have been staring far too long because one of his friends nudged him and he glared back. 

"A-Are you looking for directions to the castle?" He asked.

Hanzo couldn’t decide whether to laugh or panic. He could have found the castle even in his sleep, but did he want to go there…? Genji looked to be about fifteen, that meant their father was alive still - _Ancestors preserve me, father is still alive_ \- and Hanzo himself was- He felt a little dizzy again. Was there a younger version of him training at the archery range, diligently sending arrow after arrow towards the target? Was Junko still there, the bodyguard who got shot, and the Korean Ji-su, who got ran over by some bastard…?

“I’d appreciate your help, though first, I should- find myself a motel to stay at. I do not want to trouble your honorable father. If you could spare some time for me, away from your friends, I’ll be very grateful.” Hanzo bowed again. At least he knew how to talk to the boy.

Part of his mind was still working furiously, trying to find a better explanation. Maybe this was a dream? Maybe he passed out during the teleport and Mercy will soon rouse him, with that gently scolding smile of hers.

Genji looked back to his friends, a few of them urging him to go and a few others begging him to stay. He had to admit, he was curious. This man looked so familiar, almost like his...no? It couldn't be...could it? He looked like Hanzo, but older. Suffice to say, curiosity got the better of the young sparrow and he stepped forward. He still wasn't sure he trusted this man. It was of course assuring that he knew his mother but, his mind was still troubled desperately trying to solve a puzzle with missing pieces. "It would be an honor to show you around," he said cautiously, the sweet lie almost dripping from his teeth, "But, I'm sorry...what did you say your name was?"

Hanzo’s mind went blank. He had a couple of aliases over the years, most of them English; there were plenty of Asians born outside of their ancestors’ countries. He kept two Japanese names, and before he could catch himself, the wrong one tumbled from his tongue. 

“I’m known to many as Minamino Ryou,” he said, cursing himself immediately after. Calling himself ‘dragon of the South’ worked well on anyone not speaking Japanese, but who knows what sort of trouble will it get him into now. 

Then again, maybe it was a dream and then he had nothing to fear. Hanzo’s insides itched to find out what exactly happened. The uncertainty always got the better of him. 

Genji's brow quirked and the corners of his mouth twitched into smirk that vanished just as soon as it appeared. He knew that name. He knew it well--of course he did. Hanzo went by it all the time in business meetings. Clearly this was someone putting up a front. He quickly fixed his expression and smiled at the man in front of him, "Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please, allow me to assist you in finding somewhere to stay." It wasn't strange for Genji to be this forward with strangers. At only sixteen he'd had far more sexual encounters than most children his age. Half the time it was with his father’s business partners. It was a good way to extract information that his father often desired--surely the only reason he was kept around. Hanzo wasn't aware. Not that he needed to be. He was, after all, the star child of the family. 

Hanzo smiled back; not as enthusiastically, but it was impossibly not to return that smile. 

“Your assistance is much appreciated. Lead the way, young master.” Calling Genji that would’ve been unimaginable normally, but this situation wasn’t normal. 

“May I ask how old you are? I might have lost track of for how many years I haven’t set foot in the palace. I can clearly see your mother in you though… She was as strong as she was beautiful.” 

Genji's smile only grew wider and prouder as the man complimented not only him but his mother as well. "Yeah," he boasted, turning on his heel and starting off, "She was something else alright. Won't ever forgive my father for what he did to her though." He clasped his hands behind his head as he walked, looking back every few minutes to make sure the stranger was still following him. Gears turned tirelessly in his head, trying to figure out who this man could be and how on earth he could look so much like a family member when… surely he'd met all if not most of them. At the very least he'd heard of all of them. And again… that name. But, perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps the young sparrow was working himself up, as he often did. The man certainly was… attractive. Genji smiled as he checked back on him once more, realising he'd ignored his question and answered with another lie, "I'm eighteen."

“Eighteen,” Hanzo echoed with a small smirk. “Oh, it might have been longer than I thought! Do you already have the tattoo, then? It’s an honor to bear it. I’m sure your brother is proud of his, too. He’s twenty-one already? How does time fly!”

That was so Genji. He wasn’t a fool; hotheaded and rebellious, ignorant sometimes, frustrating other times, but he wasn’t stupid. A stupid Shimada was a dead Shimada. Genji was clearly suspicious, and Hanzo couldn’t blame him. 

“I understand that you don’t trust me; I wouldn’t trust a strange, unknown man knowing too much, either. But the tattoo on me is not a forgery. I bear it with a great honor as a sign of shared blood.” 

Genji played up his laugh as he turned back around and continued to walk, dropping his smile to a sneer. It was true, he saw the dragon crawling up his arm but he did not want to think it true. He scoffed at the man and laughed once more. He turned to face him once they were out of sight of his friends. "Alright, alright, you caught me," He said shoving his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels, "I'm sixteen. Hanz is only nineteen but, yeah he's got his dragon." He studied the man carefully again, scrutinizing every last detail. He knew who this was. He knew this face. So why....why couldn't he just put a name to it, "So who are you, really?"

“Did you call m- … your brother- by a nickname behind his back?” Hanzo slowly shook his head. “So disrespectful. Never let him know.” Once he got back home, he was going to whack the cyborg Genji over his shiny chromium headplating. If he got back. If there was a way back. 

He idly wondered why he wasn’t having a panic attack. 

“I _am_ a Shimada,” he stated. “I am a relative. It’s just… very difficult to explain. I do not fully understand what happened or how, or why, but I swear this: I do not seek to do harm neither to you, nor to the Clan. Especially not you, _little sparrow_.” He swallowed. “I have done my fair share or harm. I do not wish to stain my hands again.”

Genji's eyes shot open when the nickname was uttered and spat out, "Who are you?" It was beginning to seem clear to him that something very strange was happening. He wasn't sure what it was but, the gears were turning and something just wasn't adding up. Slowly he took stance, reaching back for his shurikens, "No one calls me that but Hanzo and my father. Who are you?"

Something snapped like a bowstring pulled too taut. Hanzo held up his hand and took a deep breath. “Please don’t. I know you’re deadly with those; don’t make me fight. I don’t want to fight. Not with you.” His voice wavered. “I am- If this is not a dream, or a fabricated memory, but genuine breach of the time-space continuum… a ghost from the future. I am… what your brother will become.” The words tasted strange in his mouth. Now that he could look at his life from a different point of view, his chest ached when he thought of the young man at the castle, the diligent, obedient son, a crime lord in the making, so proud of belonging to a powerful clan. He had no idea what was in store for him. His father’s untimely death… more restrictions than he ever imagined, the unrelenting pressure from the elders and the terrible destiny of becoming a kinslayer, topped with ten lonely, miserable years of grief.

He wanted to run back home, hold that young man close and tell him to be smarter, stronger, more understanding. But time was a fickle thing and few dared to mess with it. Actions have consequences and who could know how terrible those will turn out. The entire situation was mind-boggling. Suddenly, Hanzo felt so tired. 

Genji steadied his stance, glaring daggers at the man who now claimed to be his brother. He stood there looking him over, watching him with very calculated eyes; one wrong move and his life could be over. But...what if this man wasn't lying, what if...somehow this was Hanzo? He pulled his shurikens from their pouch on hip and rested them between each of his fingers, arm cocked back and ready to swing. As much as he wanted to he couldn't lie to himself that this man looked alarmingly like his brother. And that tattoo, well it looked spot on to the one the Hanzo he knew had. He swallowed, now feeling a little more uneasy as the pieces started to add up and he wobbled a bit in his stance. In a last ditch effort, praying to any god that would listen, he asked, "Prove it then?"

Hanzo sighed. “You are sixteen, so- Ah, yes. This happened last year. Your brother turned eighteen, and he was granted four bodyguards of his own by your father. Their names are Saiki Reijiro, Minamoto Junko, Amai Eizan and Ryuzaki Toshiro. They gifted your brother with a bottle of _umeshu_.” He smirked. “The brand is called ‘Hanzo’. You were so pissed that you didn’t think of it first.” His expression softened. “Your brother opened it at the evening and let you have a sip. It made your cheeks flush and your eyes sparkle, you got tipsy fast. You ended up sleeping in his bed. No-one knows this, because you still rose early and went back to your room.”

Genji tensed up as he spoke but relaxed as the words began to register. This couldn't be happening, there was absolutely no way in hell. Maybe he was running a fever? Maybe he'd got knocked out during sparring and was dreaming. Maybe he was just crazy! But something in the pit of him told him he wasn't. There was absolutely no way anyone knew that other than Hanzo. He'd been so careful to not get caught sneaking back in the morning and when they saw their father neither of them said a word. Genji felt sick to his stomach. His arm lowered and his shurikens clattered to the ground as the reality settled in. "Y-You have to be...there's no other way," he mumbled, staring at him wide eyed. It felt like every emotion possible was coursing through his body as he looked him over. He laughed, trying to fight his fear and shock with humor, "Well at least I know Hanz stays attractive." He regretted the words the seconds they came out and looked up at the man who was his brother and swallowed. Shit.

No retribution followed though. Hanzo blushed a little and glanced away, trying hard not to smile. “Thank you. Regular exercise, healthy meals and I think the beard looks good, too-” Why was he babbling. “Stop calling me ‘Hanz’. Little sparrows don’t get to call their brothers nicknames.” He could feel his blush deepen. “Besides… I’ve always liked when you called me ‘anija’. Please… Can I hug you…?” 

He have never felt so insecure in his entire life, including that one time when three assassins tried to gun him down. He wanted to hold Genji so desperately, to relish in his warmth, to feel his skin, the scent of his hair… All the things that were lost forever, replaced my unforgiving metal. 

Genji still in what could only be described as a state of shock, nodded and ran forward, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. He furiously blinked back the tears threatening to fall as he hugged him tightly. "Anija," he mumbled, burying his face into the fabric of his brother's gi top, "Wh-What did I do?" He was sobbing now, gripping the fabric as he hugged him. The Hanzo he knew wouldn't talk to him much these days but this one might know a thing or two, "Wh-What did I do to make you hate me?"

Hanzo sucked in air sharply. “You did nothing wrong!” He squeezed the boy against his stronger frame, nuzzling his hair. “You did nothing wrong. I’m sorry. It was me-” He bit off the sentence. 

He could tell Genji. He could warn him, scold him for his disobedience or tell him what to expect, he could change the future a million ways… But he didn’t dare to. 

“I’m just- The younger me- t-the expectations are a lot to bear, there are so many restrictions, and you don’t know half of it… Just- be there. Be yourself. Be what you want to be.” His breath hitched with a sob. “I can’t tell… I don’t dare to. I’m so sorry.” He swallowed hard. “But you must know this… I’ve never hated you. Never.” 

Genji sobbed and hugged his brother tightly, the fabric beneath his face soaked with tears. His breathing hitched and he looked up at Hanzo, cheeks tear stained and eyes bloodshot, "Y-You promise… you promise you don't hate me Anija..."

“Genji…” Hanzo cupped the damp chin. “No matter what I do, no matter what I say, it’s not out of hate. Anger, misunderstanding, frustration, jealousy, yes, but I could never hate you. You mean the world to me and I love you. No matter what happens… you’ll always be my little brother.” The pain was choking him. He could never say these words to the older Genji, he could never clear it up… But he couldn’t resist that boyish face, those pleading eyes.

“We should really… find a safe place. We’re crying on the street… It’s unbecoming.” He laughed weakly. Thankfully, traffic was sparse at least.

Genji nodded and pulls away from his brother, wiping his face on his sleeve, "I… I love you too, Anija." He smiled weakly and looked up at him, "I'll try and keep that in mind." He laughed when his brother pointed out that this in fact was not the best place for this. He looked around and wiped his face again, "I… I know where we can go." 

\---

It was a lot of dark alleys and winding streets, Genji walked silently in front of his brother as he lead him into darker and darker parts of the city. Cigarette butts littered the streets along with the men and women smoking them. A few made passing glances and comments at Genji. A few of them even went so far as to touch him. He took is all with stride and continued on. Finally they reached an equally shady looking motel and Genji lead Hanzo inside. 

He went to the counter and shuffled a bit of coin out of his pocket, putting it in the counter, "Can I have my usual room please for me and my… escort." 

The man behind the counter nodded and slid Genji a key. He turned and looked at Hanzo, flicking his head to the hallway before leading him down it to their room.

Hanzo was only able to restrain himself until the door clicked shut behind them. 

“The ‘usual’ room? You’re coming here that often? For the love of the dragons, Genji!” He grabbed the boy’s shoulders. “Don’t be so dense! You have money, bodyguards, a driver to take you anywhere, and you chose this rotten neighborhood and this filthy hole? Father wouldn’t even care! You could be shot here and no-one would bat an eye, we wouldn’t even find your body! Not to mention you put your lovers in danger! You go out with the cutest girls, and you bring them here, regularly? How can you be so careless?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“If I knew this, I’d have spanked you like a little brat. I might still do, if I can get back to my time… Please don’t be so irresponsible. I was itching to murder everyone who dared to touch you.”

Genji stared at Hanzo for a moment before bursting out laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. He flopped down on the bed and finished out his giggle fit before looking back up at his brother. "You really think," he asked still giggling just a bit, "You really think I'm bringing those girls here?" He shrugged and laughed some more, "You were always blind..." He got quiet in the next moment, not really sure he wanted to tell Hanzo the truth, ‘ _You never paid attention to me_ ’.

“Well, if not them, then who?” Hanzo pouted. “Don’t tell me you just pull back in here with your phone to be alone!” Genji’s words were just like his shurikens; they cut deep and accurately. “I can’t watch over you all the time… You wouldn’t want me, either.”

Genji shook his head and balled his fists in his lap now again willing the tears not to fall, "No, you idiot." He shook his head, "I'm sorry… I..." he bit his lip and inhaled slowly, "Father… makes me come here with his business partners."

“Wh-what…?” Hanzo started at his brother in disbelief. “He likes you. You like him. Why would he ever-?” He pressed a hand against his face. “Maybe I’m really dreaming or this is an alternative dimension. My brother is not a whore. Wait- Scratch that. My brother wasn’t _whored out_. And even if he had been, Father’s business partners had taste. Most of the time. They could have taken you to the inner city.”

He settled down on the bed, staring into nothing. “It’s true though, isn’t it. No-one would talk here. There are fewer cameras, fewer people who’d recognize them.” He felt sick. Genji was too young for this.

“I’m sorry,” Hanzo breathed, reaching for the boy. “I had no idea…”

Genji sighed and leaned onto his shoulder, "It's okay, I know Dad keeps you distracted with other shit." He rubbed his arm nervously, "I dunno...it's not so bad. I get a lot of attention and I get a good pay from Dad and he gets to make his deals so nobody really loses." He was laughing but his voice cracked again, the tears starting to roll over his cheeks and he sniffed. "Sometimes," he sniffed still trying to keep his voice stable, "S-Sometimes I really wish you would have noticed. W-we used to be so close as kids… inseparable." He laughed and wiped his eyes. "Then Father told you to stop and you did."

“He told me to stop doting on you like you were six,” Hanzo said weakly. “It’s not that I wanted to… You were a rebel in the making and I thought- It was my fault, spoiling you after mother-” He sighed. “Father knew I wouldn’t have let you do that. You never let me know, either.” He pulled Genji closer. “I’m so sorry. I wish things would’ve turned out differently. I loved you all the same and I missed you, but I thought I was doing what was best for you. I didn’t know any better.” His hold tightened. “Sometimes I couldn’t put you out of my head… We did a lot of things together, didn’t we…? Like the night of my eighteenth birthday… You weren’t just sleeping in my bed that night.”

Genji nodded, remembering it all so vividly. It was just like Hanzo had said. They'd shared the drink, Genji got drunk far too quickly and crawled onto his brother's lap, straddling his hips. It had happened a handful of times but now that Hanzo had been ignoring him… god, he missed it. He looked up at the older man, eyes pleading. "I… I didn't want it stop. I still can't get you out of mine. I don't wanna lose you, Anija..."

“You won’t, not for a while,” Hanzo soothed. “If everything happens as it had in my past… You’ll have a few moments. You’ll find your pleasure elsewhere. I really shouldn’t tell you more than that. Just be happy, do what feels right. You’ll be fine.” Up to a point, anyway.

“I wish I would make this easier for you.”

Genji hiccuped and looked over Hanzo, slowly moving closer, "I… I have an idea or two..." he mumbled.

The intention was hard to miss. Those still wet eyes shone feverishly, with a hunger that needed to be sated. The need for love, acceptance and attention practically rolled off Genji in waves. Hanzo had to swallow. 

“Are you sure…? I’m- a lot older now and we really shouldn’t-” He trailed off. Genji was getting fucked by men approximately this old on a semi-regular basis, of course he knew what he was asking for. Hesitantly, Hanzo pulled him closer, into his lap and stared up at him; Genji only needed an inch, maybe two to reach his final height. Hanzo’s hands settled on the boy’s hips.

“Do you want me to love you…?”

Genji moved as Hanzo pulled him in even closer, he was straddling Hanzo's lap now just like he had so many times already but so many years ago. "I don't care. I get fucked by men twice the age you are now," he answered softly, watching his brother with lustful half lidded eyes. "I want you."

“Well, you will not be fucked right now,” Hanzo replied and before Genji could have answered, he pulled the boy close and kissed him. Their lips brushed, tasting, caressing and he dragged out the contact for a while.

“I’m not going to _fuck_ you,” Hanzo murmured. “We’re going to make love. You’ll get what you deserve.” He kissed Genji again, this time slipping his tongue into that fresh-tasting mouth, while his hands traveled up and down over the boy’s side, pulling his top up, to expose his fairer skin.

Genji gasped at the feeling of Hanzo's fingertips on his side and shuddered, pulling himself closer, deepening the kiss. "I don't deserve that," he muttered softly. He let his tongue drag across Hanzo’s lower lip before slipping past and exploring his mouth. He tasted...so different yet still the same. He draped his arms around Hanzo's neck and pressed against him, feeling the warmth radiating off both their bodies. He reached up and pulled out Hanzo's ponytail before pulling away with a playful smile, "You look better with it down."

Hanzo chuckled and shook his head, then his lips launched at Genji’s neck, tasting the skin there stretching over the pulsing vein. “What are you talking about,” he murmured. “Of course you deserve to be loved.” His hands began to roam, over Genji’s back under the clothes, over his thigh, squeezing his firm rear. 

“Gods, you’re a handsome young man.”

Genji gasped again, head craning back as Hanzo kissed at his neck. He moaned softly and slowly began pulling at the fabric of Hanzo's top. The words of praise shot right through him, especially coming from his own brother. And coupled with the gentle touches, firm grabs and soft kisses it all went straight to his cock. He could feel the pressure building as his shaft pressed tight against the inseam of his pants. "H-Hanzo… please."

“Patience,” Hanzo murmured. He kissed Genji again, until they ran out of breath then gently deposited the boy from his lap. He stood to undress, setting his weapons aside and loosening the clasps of his armored boots.

Genji whined softly as he watched his brother undress and slowly sat up to start undressing himself. He could hardly believe this was happening.

All the accessories set aside, Hanzo loosened his obi, and let his gi top slide off his shoulder. “Come closer,” He beckoned to the boy. “Come here. Let me do the rest of the work.” He wanted to feel that smooth, unmarked skin under his hands.

Genji obeyed, crawling over to his brother and kneeling on the bed before him, his top already half falling off, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in ages."

Hanzo winced. “Well, I certainly haven’t seen you being sixteen for ages…” Or flesh and bone. Or alive.

He tugged the top off Genji and couldn’t resist caressing the expanse of the boy’s chest. He was so warm, so alive. No armor to block the contact. “I have never appreciated you enough. I should have gone against father’s wishes.” Gently tackling the boy back, Hanzo leaned above him and began to kiss every inch of skin he could reach. He could feel the steely muscles tensing up under the velvet softness and as the minutes ticked by, a fierce craving came over him. He wanted more, he wanted to consume the beautiful boy underneath him, the one he loved more than anyone. 

Genji's breathing quickening and each kiss was met with the softest moans. He was enjoying every second of this. Every touch, every kiss, each soft as kind word of praise. It sent sparks through him, electric and hot. He could feel the strain of his cock against his pants and dear god did he want release.

"Th-There's still time," he reminded, "M-Maybe...maybe you can change your mind?"

“Go to the castle and speak to my younger self? Speak to father…?” Hanzo let himself be swept away for a moment, latching onto Genji’s hard nipples and sucking on them. He could do that. Maybe they would listen; maybe their father would stay alive, maybe Overwatch won’t stand a chance. Maybe they would eventually rule whole Japan, who knows. Maybe it’d spare the young Hanzo ten years of grief and Genji, the loss of his body. But at what cost…?

“I’d love to. I wish for nothing more,” Hanzo murmured against Genji’s skin. “But I don’t dare. The more I mess with time, the more uncertain the future might become; and I cannot stay here. I’m not even sure what would happen if I encountered myself... “ He sighed. “I need to try to return to my time. There’s a Genji waiting for me there. I cannot leave him.”

He slipped lower and buried his face into Genji’s lap, rubbing his cheek against the still-clothed erection pulsing under layers of fabric. “Remember this like it had been a dream.”

Genji shook his head defiantly, "N-No… Anija… I don't want to." He sat up as best he could, more so propped up on his elbows, "I love you, I love you more than father, or the elders, or your current self is ever going to understand and I miss you every day." It wasn't an act, it wasn't played up his words were true through and through and he wanted so bad for this Hanzo to stay. To talk some sense into his former self, "Please…”

“You’ve always had a problem with being told ‘no’.” Hanzo rose and moved up to cup the boy’s face, thumb caressing Genji’s cheek. 

“I have done… something terrible to my Genji. I’ve caused him much pain, and it’s only fair that I return and try to undo some of that damage. He loves me. He’d miss me terribly, and I don’t want to cause him more pain. Besides, if I can’t return… Your wish will come true anyway, wouldn’t it? I’ll be yours… because I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. Hush and enjoy the ride.” He pressed his lips against the boy’s to smother the protests. His tongue probed in deep, lapping up the youthful taste. 

Genji kissed him back hungrily, pulling Hanzo closer to him. He never wanted this to end. But… what had Hanzo done to him to cause him so much pain he wondered. Slowly he slipped his hand between them and pulled at the hem of Hanzo's pants, "Anija… I want you," he muttered against his lips.

“It’s hard not to notice,” Hanzo chuckled, then he kneeled up, placing his hands on Genji’s, to keep them where they were. “Undress me then. Taste me if you’d like to. I won’t let you go unsatisfied either, I promise.” The blush crept back to his cheeks. “You’ll look beautiful beneath me… You’re so young, so eager. My Genji…”

He nodded slowly and pulled the drawstring from Hanzo's pants, pulling them down along with the underwear. As he finally took Hanzo's cock into his hand and began moving it slowly, thumb rolling over the head, he pulled away, eyes half lidded and lust-filled. He could feel his own cock straining against the hem of his pants; Hanzo's kind, loving words having gone straight to the fire growing inside him. He whined softly as he kissed his brother once more. "Touch me," he pleaded.

Hanzo couldn’t resist the needy voice. He made short work of Genji’s pants, freeing his erection and baring his lower body swiftly. He kissed his way down to the boy’s stomach, dipping his tongue into Genji’s navel. He briefly debated indulging him, just this once… The Shimada heir never sucked cock, period. It was a subservient gesture and Hanzo knew well that Genji would interpret it the wrong way… so he merely nuzzled the base of his flushed penis, but instead of taking it into his mouth, he wrapped his fingers around it.

“Do you like that?” Hanzo inquired, smiling. He looked into Genji’s eyes; he wanted to see them shine with pleasure.

Genji's brow quirked, just before a small gasp pushed past his lips. Damnit, so close. He moved past it and instead focused on the fingers now tugging at his cock. He wanted to whine, he wanted to fuck himself up into Hanzo's hand but he knew if he did the man would just stop. So instead he nodded, looking over Hanzo and following his every move.

Hanzo kept up the slow pace for a while then let go, but only to lie down next to Genji. “Is this want you want? My hand? I want to make this memorable.” He leaned closer to kiss Genji’s neck and collarbone, savoring the taste of his skin. “Tell me what you want, _little sparrow_ , and I’ll try to make it come true.”

Genji gasped, back arching into Hanzo's hand as he nodded, "I… I want more, Anija… I want to feel you in-inside me." The nicknames bore straight through him and his cock twitched in Hanzo's hand. He prayed this wasn't a dream.

“I thought so… But I definitely don’t want to hurt you,” Hanzo held his brother close, a shiver running through him from the extensive skin-on-skin contact. “If you have something, I’ll make you mine.”

"Drawer," Genji said, jerking his chin out to the bedside table, "Should...be a few different kinds."

“Why am I even surprised.” Hanzo got up to rifle through the nightstand’s contents. There were silly scented ones and more down-to-earth variants; he picked an almost full bottle and returned to his eager little lover. Hanzo flipped Genji on his stomach and rubbed his slickened fingertips against his hole, just teasing, testing at first.

“I’ve… never asked you how you liked this most…” he admitted. “So I’m asking now. Any prefered position?” He grinned to himself; asking this felt a little surreal. Hanzo added more lube and eased a finger inside. 

Genji gasped and curled his fingers into the blankets beneath him. He mulled over Hanzo's question as he pushed back into the probing fingers, eager for more. Finally he answered, "I… I like riding you, Anija. I want to see you and kiss you," he pleaded.

“Alright. That can be arranged. First, however…” Hanzo added more lube and eased a second finger into Genji. “I have to loosen you up properly,” he murmured. “I want to see you fall apart from my touch.” He kissed Genji’s shoulder then gently bit down, his teeth merely grazing the flushed skin. “My little sparrow… my wanton little brother. Look how eager you are… Do you- Do you really love me that much?”

Wanton. Oh Genji liked that term, he liked it very much and god damn could he play that part well. He moaned loudly as he arched into the bed, ass pressing up into Hanzo's hand, moaning loudly. He wanted more. He didn't care how bad it would hurt. He whined softly and looked back over his shoulder at Hanzo. "I… I love you… I l-love you so much! P-please Anija…!"

“I don’t know how I was able to resist you,” Hanzo murmured and crossed his fingers. “Patience, little one. I want you to be loose for me… So I could pound your pretty ass hard and fast without anyone getting wiser about it. I’m going to fill you up with my seed.” His own cock was begging for attention, especially with all the dirty talk, but Hanzo ignored it. Genji was so pliant under his hands, so relaxed, getting him ready was not going to take much longer.

Genji moaned loudly, mixed with expletives and slurred with Hanzo's name. Gods be damned, he wanted this so badly. He crooned softly as his cock dripped precum into the sheets below.

The sweet torture finally ceased when Hanzo was able to slide three fingers in and out effortlessly. He sat up, ran his hand over Genji’s back soothingly and dribbled a generous amount of lube on his own erection. 

“There we go, all ready. You can ride me all you want.” He leaned to the boy’s ear. “I can’t wait to feel you around me.”

Genji quickly turned himself over and sat up, crawling onto Hanzo's lap. He draped his arms over Hanzo's neck and wasted no time pressing their lips together once again and he lined himself up with his brother's cock.

Hanzo helped; he grabbed his erection with one hand, keeping the other on Genji’s shoulder. He teased the hole with the slick tip, then forced his brother down slowly. 

The sensation was perfect. He remembered well how it felt to make love to Genji; he was always tight and hot, so hot and he accepted every inch eagerly until his brother’s cock was sheathed to the hilt. 

He lost his patience about halfway. Hanzo curled his arms around Genji’s waist and forcefully brought his body down, burying himself in that sweet little ass. His hips twitched and he groaned, his mouth attacking Genji’s nipples, licking and biting them.

Genji yelped, nails digging into Hanzo's back as he was pulled down. He moaned into the crook of Hanzo's neck from all the attention and willed himself to relax around his length. Hanzo always made Genji feel so full and wonderful. When he adjusted, he pulled back to face his brother as he slowly began to roll his hips, raising his ass on and off of Hanzo's cock, moaning in time with each thrust.

Hanzo moaned along and he also growled; it was probably not by accident that the family used to refer to him as the ‘young wolf’. Well, perhaps just ‘wolf’ right now. He kept caressing Genji’s back, moving his hips in time with Genji’s.

“You’re so tight,” he groaned, grabbing the firm buttocks. “And you know well what a man likes… You have been well-taught at least.” 

Genji nodded, bouncing rhythmically on Hanzo's cock. He couldn't believe this was happening. It been a good year since Hanzo stopped doting on him. Since he stopped coming in to check in him in the night when Genji woke frightened from nightmares about their mother. Since he stopped crawling into bed beside him, consoling him with gentle touches and warm kisses. Since he stopped tending to him in the morning. He shook his head feeling tears welling up and focused on his movements instead. He smirked at Hanzo's comment and leaned in to nip at his neck, "Tends to happen when you're a whore."

“Don’t… I don’t want to hear about that.” Hanzo attacked Genji’s throat, wanting to leave marks but not daring to. Instead, he kissed and licked at the skin, feeling the pulsing vein beneath. “I don’t want you to be with others… because you’re mine. My sparrow, my brother, my lover. I don’t want to let you go.”

He was aching inside, so bad to stay, to enjoy this, Genji’s innocence, his warmth, seeing him becoming a true crime lord alongside his brother… But it was a selfish wish. 

“I also want to see you come… I want to hear you call for me.”

Genji nodded as the sweet words tore through him. He moved his hips quicker, his ass slapping against Hanzo's thighs. "A-Anija… I… I'm gonna..." he bit his lower lip and watched the older through half lidded eyes, "I'm… I'm so close..."

“Don’t hold back,” Hanzo whispered back. “Come for me, Genji.” He smirked. “You’re allowed to dirty me up a little. Let me see it, let me hear it…!” He had more stamina, but Hanzo guessed, once he felt that lithe body gripping him tight, he won’t need long to find his own completion. 

Genji's moans grew louder as Hanzo dove deeply into him. He loved every second of it, each tender kiss, each gentle bite. He wanted it to last forever. He could feel his climax fast approaching though and seconds later he was moaning Hanzo's name as he came over his brother's chest.

Hanzo shuddered and growled, Genji’s clenching muscles indeed bringing him closer to the edge; but he wasn’t done, not yet. He held the boy through his orgasm, nuzzling his throat until he relaxed; then, Hanzo quickly lowered him on the bed, leaned above him curling an arm around Genji’s waist to keep his hips at a good angle and continued fucking him with short, firm little stabs. Now he was rapidly nearing his own peak.

Genji moaned wantonly, his body bouncing with each of Hanzo's thrusts as he was fucked hard. He whined and moaned, breath hitching as his fingers dug into the sheets beneath him now.

Hanzo squeezed his eyes shut as he reached the edge; he balanced there, savoring the sweet pain then sank into the eager body fully, groaning from the scorching wave of pleasure that washed over him. He pressed his face against GenjI’s chest, breathing in the clean scent and tasting the salty wetness on the smooth skin. 

He was perfect. This sweet little boy was perfect and Hanzo’s chest ached, his heart bleeding at the thought of leaving him, to allow that tragedy to happen again… Well, if he- if he couldn’t get back, then maybe… maybe it won’t hurt anyone, to try to prevent it. 

“Genji…” Hanzo panted, his hips jerking weakly as he emptied the last drops of his seed into the tight channel. “Genji, my little sparrow. I love you.”

As Hanzo filled him, Genji gasped, holding on for dear life. God it felt- it felt like everything he'd dreamed it would have. As Hanzo slowed down, he began to catch his breath, glancing up at the older man, his brother, with tears building in the corners of his eyes. He smiled, reaching up to card gentle fingers through Hanzo's messy hair. _He loves me_. The thought echoed in his mind, filling him with warmth. _He loves me_.

A few minutes floated by. Hanzo buried his face into the crook of his brother’s neck, his thumb idly caressing Genji’s shoulder; he let himself soften inside the boy. The fingers in his unbound hair felt nice, relaxing.

Finally though, he moved, slowly pulling out. Hanzo leaned down to capture Genji’s lips in a long, lazy kiss. “Are you alright, my dear? I haven’t hurt you, right?”

Genji kissed him back with a small shake of his head, "Not at all, Anija." He kissed him again, and tugged him closer, wanting to bury himself against Hanzo's warmth. Part of him still couldn't believe this was really happening. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, "I love you..."

“I know,” Hanzo whispered back. “And I know you always will.” He kissed GenjI’s neck. “Would you like to rest a little, my sparrow? Take a nap after the exercise?” He smiled. “You deserve it. You’ve done so well.” 

Genji needed the praise, Hanzo knew it; and right now, he wasn’t afraid of giving it.

Genji nodded, eyes fluttering closed and pulling his brother close, "Stay with me, Anija." He wrapped his arms tightly around him and nuzzle into his neck, "Please don't leave?"

Hanzo froze. The guilt tore at his heart and he swallowed hard, caressing his brother’s back soothingly. 

“Genji…” He couldn’t bring himself to tell the truth. “I’ll stay,” he whispered instead, throat tight. “I’ll stay with you. Sleep now.” He kissed the smooth forehead, not knowing if he should hope that his promise will be broken or if it won’t.

He had to try and leave, of course. That was the right thing to do, but looking at his little brother’s angelic face made it the hardest decision of his life.

Genji nodded and closed his eyes, curling against Hanzo with a soft moan. It was only a few minutes more before he had fallen asleep, clinging to Hanzo's side. He felt safe and comfortable for the first time in years since Hanzo stopped tending to him.

Hanzo waited, caressing the green hair, the soft skin, breathing kisses on the smooth brow. When Genji’s breathing evened out, Hanzo began to disentangle with agonizing slowness. He couldn’t afford waking the boy. Inch after inch, he pried Genji off himself, laying him on the bed gently, then with utmost care, he crawled out of bed to dress. 

The confusion and the shock diverted his attention, that’s how it didn’t occur him to try and go back immediately. There was a chance that the teleport was still active and that it could take him right back. Or, flung him across time and space, perhaps even killing him. Regardless, he had to try. He wasn’t on his own anymore; he was part of a team and brother to a cyborg and he owed a lot to the latter. 

Once properly dressed, he risked a last glance at Genji. He looked so serene in his sleep; so innocent, something worth to protect. Hanzo swallowed back his tears and leaned closer one last time, kissing Genji’s cheek. 

“He’ll come for you once father’s dead,” he whispered, despite his better judgment. “Don’t let him make the mistake.”

That was all he could do. If he couldn’t find his way back to his own time, he’d be back anyway and he’d then make sure the Shimada empire would thrive; but if he managed, breaking this Genji’s heart in the process… maybe his parting gift will save him from a tragedy. 

The door closed behind him quietly.


End file.
